Covered in Darkness
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Lupin needs Tonks to forget about him so he treats her really bad in order to push her away. What he did not know, is that Tonks, devastated and in that much sorrow, is vulnerable to contract a magical disease that only very hurt people get. He's desperat
1. Chapter 1

Title: Covered in darkness

Chapter: One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter's characters, even though I really wish I did, I don't, this is all J.K.Rowling's rich imagination and my story.

Pairing: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin

Almost half an hour had passed after the incident in St. Mungo's hospoital for Maladies and Injuries, Remus Lupin had left the room, where one of the Weasleys, Bill, had been suffering for the same he had never had peace from. Being a werewolf was something that rather than annoy him, it scared him. He was terrified that one day, he may kill or even worse, convert, all of his friends and companions into something he already hated.

_The metallic scent of blood nearly tortured him. Even when he wasn't turned into a werewolf, the mere thought of blood haunted him. It was one of the benefits of having animal's influences in him. Often he would shut himself appart, he didn't want to be near people fearing that he could easily try and attack them. That's, in great part, why he had become so lonely. He was not alone, he knew that, but he was definetely lonely. _

" _Remus.." Nymphadora Tonks called for him, but he didn't turn to face her. He remained in the same position he had adopted, hoping maybe, that if he was cold to her, she would leave. " You will have to face me.. eventually.." She said one more time as she possed her hand on his shoulder, only to be fiercely rejected by him, who got rid of her hand quickly._

" _I don't think there's anything to discuss.. I've already told you what I think." Lupin said icily as he remained still and unreadable. _

" _And I've told you what I think.." Tonks emphasised the pronoun. He made it look as though only his opinion mattered. _

" _Well, it's a lovely feeling, but I can't return it." Lupin said, his manner had become not only cold, but sarcastic and hurting. Tonks fought for the urge to punch him. He was being rude and she knew he was nothing like that._

" _You can.. You may don't want to.. but you can." Tonks said fiercely, trying to ignore his last comment. She had managed to turn him around to face her, and had caught his chin trying to deepen the eye contact. In those days she had turned into a completely mess. She was no longer cheerfully and vivid, full of colours, as he sweetly remembered her, she was doomier and darker. He was to blame for that and he knew it. He had changed her vivid smile for an expressless face._

" _You know.. all this time.. you've been insisting.. Didn't it occur you maybe, that I'm simply not interested in you?" Lupin said as hurtful as it sounded in his mind. He had to forget about her and he had to make her forget about him soon before she literally fall appart. _

" _Yes. A thousand of times. But you never said that." Tonks said in such a tone that made Lupin shiver. Her voice had been so sweet and yet so full of hope. _

" _Do you want me to say it then?" Lupin asked defiantely as he approached to her, his eyes locked on hers. He had to do it, he had to tell her that for her to stop thinking about him. He had to hurt her i such a way that she would hate him. _

" _Do you want to say it?" Tonks asked as she rose an eyebrow. Lupin could easily melt with that expression. He didn't know why, for he knew his feelings were not clear, he prefered her far and safe. _

" _Fair enough." Lupin said as he maintained eye contact. " I don't love you. I don't even like you the way you want me to. To me, you're just a little girl with a crush on me that would not give up until I pretend I respond her feelings." Lupin battled harshly to say those things. He knew he had to be severe, but he also knew about limits. He had gone too far and he had hurt her badly. Very badly. But at least, he had accomplished what he pursued: Tonks was so devastated that she turned around and started to leave. He felt she was crying behind. _

_For several minutes, nothing fell worse than what he had done. He was begining to regret it but he conviced himself over and over again that it was the best thing to have done. That it was no other choice and that she would be soon over him and starting to meet other men. She was attractive, sweet, especial, she would not have any problem to find someone rapidly. However, that thought didn't relieve him as much as he thought it would._

_A/N:_

_That's chapter one.. I hope you liked it. I've been hoping for Lupin and Tonks to get together for a while, so when I read Harry Potter and the half blood prince I was shocked but mainly satisfied. It was something one knew was going to happen. I'm also a good Hermione/Ron fan, which we know, want it or now Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Harry/Ron fans, WILL get together. _

_Focusing on Tonks and Lupin, I think they're great for each other and this fic, my first Harry Potter one ever edited, it's all about them. _

_Review, there's more.._

_Paris BYK _


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold and frosty morning, Lupin had been sleeping nearly all day when he finally woke up to face the shadowy sky. He looked by the window and muttered a couple of things about how bad was living in London at those winters. He reluctantely got up to find an owl and a messagge attached to it. Instantely he felt nothing good could came out of that little piece of parchment. He untied it and read it to his insides. It was from Mr and Mrs Weasley, they were urgently in need of his presence that same night. He didn't know what was going on, but judging by the handwriting, the several ink stains and the quickness which was the note written, he could guess it was definetely important.

He got properly dressed in minutes and managed to apparate a couple of blocks from the Weasley's place. He rushed to the house and knocked on the door. He did not want to apparate inside of the house because of pure cortesy, he didn't feel it right to intrude into someone else's place.

" Remus! Finally! We've sent you that owl two days ago! We didn't know wether you had received it or not.. please come in." Said a very nervous and tired Molly Weasley. Remus obeyed and stepped inside the house, carefully following Molly around. He was expecting some members of the order of the phoenix sitting in the living room where we was allowed in, but instead, he only found Arthur Weasley, several of his children and Minerva Mcgonnagall. Curious about what was all about, he took a place on one couch as Molly had indicated him to do.

" Remus, I'm glad you're here." Minerva said as she greeted him. There was something about her eyes which showed him sadness and lament. Of course, he took some credit on the the situation, it was obvious that nobody would be gladly jumping up and down, after all, it had been only two months after Albus Dumbledore's burial.

" I'm sorry I didn't get earlier.. is something wrong?" Lupin asked clearly because of the odd situation he was in. He had been called not to attend an order of the phoenix meeting, he was one of the priviledged to be invited, since he found nobody else from the orther than the Weasleys and Mcgonnagal herself.

" Yes, indeed there is." Minerva replied distantely. Suddenly, Molly began crying hardly. Fleur, who had been sitting next to the recent healed and much better Bill, stood up and approached her to try to comfort her. Both women were whipping and hugging each other tightly. Arthur tried to avoid Lupin's staring, he focused all his energy into looking at Ginny and Ron, who were sadly giving him back his looks.

" What is it? How may I help?" Lupin asked once more taking into account that nobody seemed to speak further. Minerva took a few seconds to think of the best way of putting the situation, or at least that was what it had seemed.

" It's Nymphadora.." Mcgonnagall started. Suddenly, Lupin's eyes widened and change relevantely.

" What's with her?" He asked in such a worried tone that even Ron realized what was going on around them.

" She's been.. She's fallen into.. She's gotten a.." Molly tried to explain but each time she was going to finish a sentence, she began crying all over again. Lupin was begining to feel irrate since nobody was telling him anything. He was growing desperate.

" What? What happened!" He asked in an angrier tone demanding an explanation. Arthur met eyes with Minerva and seizing that she would not be able to communicate the man the recent news, he spoke at least.

" She's ill. Very ill." Arthur replied sadly.

" What do you mean ill? What kind of illness? Is she going to be all right? Speak Arthur!" Lupin was begining to lose his well known patience as nobody answer him. His face was turning red and his rage was rising by the second.

" I believe you've heard of "Creptius... haven't you?" Arthur asked Lupin in the same sad tone he had showed before.

" Yes. When somebody's defenses are low, usually because of a great pain caused or great sadness involved, the person in cuestion lies into a sleeping state where most of the cases, show no sign of awakening. Since the body is too weakened to react, anything that might attack it during Creptius, may also kill the person involved... wait a minute... she doesn't.. does she?" Lupin asked concerned. The worst thought had just entered his mind and was not leaving it.

" Yes. She does have it." Arthur muttered bluntly.

" No.. No you can't be right.. Where is she? When did this happen? How do you know she's in Creptius? Might be something else!" Lupin nearly shouted that time. Neither Arthur, nor Minerva spoke. The Weasley's children were as silent as they could possible be, the only noise was Molly's crying and Fleur's whipping. " TELL ME DAMN IT!" Lupin yelled ragely. Everybody accross that room saw his true feelings, his true concerns.

" You do love her, don't you?" Bill Weasley said as more of a statement than a question. Lupin did not answer. He remained in silence, for he was to blame for everything that was happening to her. Always. He was always hurting people who cared about him.

" I want to see her." Lupin said as bluntly as Arthur had said minutes before.

" You can't.. Creptius is a very dangerous disease, they won't let you even get close to her room in St. Mungo's.." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

" I don't care how DANGEROUS it is, I just want to see her." Lupin said again. He was not going to change his mind, that, everybody could tell. " You're working for the ministry of magic for a while now, can't you pull up some strings?

" Well.. maybe.. I could fix something up for you.. I don't know, say it's really important.. Let me try I don't promise anything.. and.. Remus.. I am indeed very sorry." Arthur said mourningly. Lupin did not like that whatsoever. It was as if Tonks was dying or something and everybody was paying her respects. No, he would not let her die. He couldn't.

" You do that.. and don't feel sorry, she'll be fine.. I know she will." Lupin said dissapparating from the Weasley's house quickly.

" I hope he's right. Nymphadora is a great woman, very important to the order and to me as well. I've known few people half as brave as she is." Minerva Mcgonnagall said sadly as everybody moaned a " yeah".

The next day, Remus Lupin was allowed in Nymphadora's room. Arthur had contacted some people and managed to get him in no matter what it costed, as Lupin explained to him. He entered the little white room where she was staying. He quickly saw her, lying on the bed as if she was dreaming the most interesting thing. He approached softly and looked at her. Even though she was a little tired, her hair mousy-coloured, she was still as beautiful as he knew she was. Sharing all those times along with her, seeing the woman inside, it made him ache the fact that he could do nothing than watch her. Despite the disease he knew she was going to beat soon, he could not afford himself to be with that exquisite woman. He was too frightened of hurting her, but again, he had done that and very well since she was lying on a bed without any signs of awakening.

" Tonks.. What have I done to you? So sweet.. so beautiful.. so forbidden.." Lupin began saying out loud. " I promise I'll bring you back.. No matter how." He leaned to put aside one strand of her once so vividly hair, and framed her face with his hand. He was not mistaken, she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Leaning closer and closer, he kissed her softly, nearly pressing his lips against her. " Next time I do that.. you won't be sleeping." He said as he exitted the room and saw Arthur Weasley on a corner, apparently, waiting for him.

" I'm sorry Remus.." Arthur said again.

" Stop saying that." Lupin replied sort of angrily. Everybody acted as if there was nothing else to do, as if she was dead or something and he knew very well she wasn't. There was an antidote for that disease, he had to find it before anything worse attack her. She had her defences low and it was the right time for any other illness to kill her. He had to find the antidote, and thinking of antidotes only reminded him of one person. One person who was excellent at antidotes and potions. But there was no chance he was going to help him, not after what he did to Dumbledore. And Tonks had never been much of his appreciation.

" What are you thinking about, Remus?" Arthur asked worried. His friend had not spoken in several minutes.

" I'm thinking of doing the right thing.. Arthur, I'm the one to blame for this. I harmed her so badly that she fell into such depression.. some months ago and a couple of months before again. I'm always hurting her.. I said nasty things to her.. things I, of course, did not feel at all." Lupin felt that he needed to take the burdain that was killing him. He had to talk to her, but first, he had to wake her up and he had thought of just the perfect person to do it.

A/N:

Well here's chapter two.. Comments are well taken.. what will happen next? Oh yeah, you must have figured it out by now.. yup, Lupin is going to Snape for help...

Paris BYK


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS AND THOSE WHO READ MY STORY SO FAR.. IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO KEEP WRITING.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.. one more thing, as I have no beta you may find some grammar mistakes in my fic, don't be too hard on me lol ... 

Chapter three 

_He had thought it through almost a hundred of times. There was no other solution. He would have to swallow his pride, his hate, his anger, and ask him for help. Will he possibly help him? Well, Lupin was sure he wouldn't, but he just had to try. _

_Finding Snape was not as hard as he thought it was going to be. He just used a tracker spell on one of Severus Snape's belongings, and immediately his whereabouts were revealed. He had to admit it, the man got some nerve. After all he had done, he had managed to remain reachable and very much easy to find. He must think nobody would try to touch him now that he had proved his power and respects to Lord Voldemort, thought Lupin. _

_He apparated to what it seemed to be a large, greyish and dark mausoleum. Filled with nothing than dust and creepy spiders living among it. He walked forward trying to identify wether there was somebody in there or not, the darkness was not making the issue eassier, but he reckoned that using " Lumos" or " Incendio" would be a bad way of intruding Snape's now so called home._

" _Remus Lupin.. I can't say I was expecting you." Snape said out of the corner of his eye. He was standing against one of the stony walls, just glaring at him as he well knew how._

" _Well.. I can't say I was eager to visit you either but.. things change." Lupin said as he remained in his position, anger begining to arise. He didn't know if he could remain calm and concentrated in front of the assassin of one of the greatest man he had ever met. _

" _Let me guess.. are you here for.. let me see.. some deserved revenge?" Snape asked nearly sounding as something he wanted. He was provoking him and Lupin knew he was. He had to remain calm for Tonks'es sake. He had to clean all sight of a possible emerging fight in the depths of his soul. _

" _No, not actually. I'm here because I require your abilities at potions." Lupin said straightly. He figured that if he wanted his help he might better not stretch the issue. He had to be blunt and just cut into the chase. Severus Snape apprecciated honesty and valued quickness. _

" _I see. And.. may I ask you a simple, but highly important question?" Snape said calmly, crossing his arms._

" _Go ahead." Lupin said determined not to meet his eyes._

" _Have you been asleep the past few months? Have you not heard that I murdered coldbloodly Albus Dumbledore?" Snape said boarding sarcasm, but looking forward to the response._

" _No, I've been very much awake, and I was indeed awake when you killed him, when you helped Draco finish his job, when you were hanging out with your friends the Death Eaters, when Bill was bit... Nice work.." Lupin said, as Snape managed a soft smirk._

" _I didn't know you could use such amount of sarcasm in your phrases Lupin.. Still, it must be one bad thing you've got yourself into to request my help." Snape said matter-of-factly. Lupin had to admit, Snape was too clever for his own good. He was basically in his hands. He would choose whether to help him or let Tonks die, and in case he chose the last part, Lupin himself would take care that she wakes up, even though if he didn't know how._

" _I need you to perform an antidote for Creptius disease." Lupin spoke slowly, ignoring his last comment._

" _Creptius huh.. In all my years as a wizard, I had never heard of someone who actually got that illness.. Its very hard to get.. the conditions you need.. one should have to desire basically to die.. sadness.. mourness.. perhaps.. one painful love?" Asked Snape deepening the cut. Lupin felt so bad, so helpless, so guilty. Snape knew it. He knew he was in love with Tonks and he knew obviously that he, had been the one that caused her such desires. _

" _Yes, indeed those are the sympthoms. Can you or can you not get an antidote for it?" Lupin pressed him. He would have plenty of time to make him feel miserable, but luckily that would be after Tonks'es awakening. _

" _Of course I can, Lupin. And let me warn you, a bezoar won't help you in this time, just in case you were considering it.. This disease is so complicated that it needs not only talent, but knowledge and originality. And of course, you don't have a lot of time.. I give her two weeks.. two weeks and a couple of days, if she's strong enough.." Snape seemed to be enjoying the situation and Lupin's patience was begining to run out._

" _I take by this that you won't help me." Lupin said as a statement as he focus his glaring at the man in front of him. He had never hated someone that much, even Snape, who had helped him with his potions when he became a werewolf, all tracks of sensibility were long gone, and if he was to blame for Tonks'es illness, he would not forgive Snape if she didn't make it. That thought horrified him. He was starting to think that maybe, somehow, she could not make it. No, he needed her. He needed her with him. _

" _I never said that Remus.. but.. let's be honest, what is to win for me?" Snape said cleverly. _

" _I should have known.. of course you won't do it for free.. na ah, what do you really want? What could you possible need?" Lupin asked disgusted. The man, just disgusted him._

" _Nothing really." Snape answered frankly. It was true. He needed nothing, nor he wanted anything. His life was dark and had always been like that, he always thought he would one day become a truly known Death Eater, but as a matter of fact, there was one thing that interested Snape from Lupin. His friendship with James Potter. His confidence with Harry Potter. _

" _I imagined so." Lupin said sadly, but trying to remain in an angry position. Showing him his sadness was not going to help him lots._

" _But.. A long time back, you used to be around to someone I really, honestly, hate. James Potter.. oh dear James.. Sometimes I really miss him.." Snape made fun of him, very unwise to do since Lupin was already angry and trashing James in his face was making the situation a whole worse. _

" _I bet you do.. what is that you want Snape? Me to hand you Harry? Maybe kill him for you? Peel his scar of and give it to you as a souvenir?" Lupin said sarcastically. Rage was so manipulating him, that he barely remained still. He was battling with himself to just take out his wand and kill him right there. But there was Tonks.. He needed her, and because of that, he needed him._

" _Oh all of those things sound just marvellous, but maybe we can all save them for another ocassion when you need me.. It is a simple thing I want, one thing you took from me, about 15 years ago." Snape said, his smile suddenly turning into a smirk of satisfaction. _

" _Your watch." Lupin said surely. He remembered it quite well. He could even see it. There they were, James, Sirius, Peter and himself, all bugging Snape, making fun of him, who was hanging from the air upside down. James approaching to him, taking particular attention into one of Snape's belongings. A watch. A golden, patterned watch. The initials of S.S. shining on it. He could see James and Sirius smirking, then taking the watch and leaving him there. Shouting, swearing, but mainly, bitterly sad. Kids can be extremely cruel, Lupin was sure neither James or Sirius were bad guys, but he seemed to act very much like ones around Snape. He couldn't talk either, he never did anything to stop them from annoying him. _

" _Yes, MY watch. I bet you remember clearly. And I know you four kept it as a souvenir.. but hey.. wait a minute.. James' dead.. Sirius is dead.. Peter can't have it.. so.. that makes you our lucky winner." Snape said coldly, glaring at him, as if he was waiting for some kind of response._

" _You're right. Sirius gave it to me a long time ago with some of his things he did not used, but I never recognised it until.. now." Lupin said sincerely. _

" _Good for you. Bring the watch, and I'll make your antidote." Snape said as he began turning around but was stopped by Lupin's voice._

" _No. You start making that antidote, when you have it done, call me and I'll certainly give you that watch." Lupin said proudly of the rearrengement. _

" _I think you're in no position to give commands, are you? No, your beloved Nymphadora is dying.. what a shame.. she was not that bad looking you know.. You could have raised nice little wolfy-children.. because.. if you've forgotten by now, you are a werewolf and she's a beautiful, kind young woman.. If I were you I'd think more about it.. you wouldn't want to ruin her life, would you?" Snape knew he had hit a nerve. He knew Lupin's weakness was that auror and if he was going to make a deal with him, he was making sure he could get eveything he could out of it, including hurting him with words. _

" _I didn't say I was going to marry her, nor that I would get into a relationship with her. I just want her safe, I believe you will have finished that antidote by, what, one week?" Lupin said smarly changing the subject._

" _Two weeks. Hope she lasts." Snape said as he saw Lupin's eyes. He was burning in rage, he loved that look, it seemed like sweet revenge and it tasted good. _

" _I'll be here in two weeks." Lupin said as he dissapparated from the place without further conversation. It had costed him a great of a deal not to jump at him and kill him. But he figured he could do that later, once Tonks was safe. _

" _I knew it.." A familiar voice spoke into Snape's mausoleum._

" _You knew WHAT, Bella?" Snape asked angrily. He had made great efforts to hide his emotions with Lupin, but he didn't intend to do so with Bellatrix Lestrange._

" _You'll help him.. you keep saying you're trustworthy but you're nothing but a Dumbledore's pet.. You wanted to help him, and you did.. or are you really gonna tell me that watch mattered more than Nymphadora's death?" Bellatrix accused him, maintaining an interesting distance among them. _

" _I killed him, didn't I? So, do you honestly need further proof?" Snape said coldly._

" _You can't fool me Severus.. I know what you did." Bellatrix said catching Snape's full atention._

" _What do you mean?" He asked trying to sound carelessly._

" _You went good." Bellatrix said again, provoking him, trying to make him talk. Snape approached to her smirking, knowing she actually knew nothing about what she was saying. _

" _Oh really? How come you say so?" Snape asked, so close to Bellatrix's ear, that she felt a burning feeling inside of her. _

" _I've been watching you. I told you I was gonna.. I know you didn't." Bellatrix said to his own ear just as he had done seconds ago. She pushed him against the wall and approached even more to him, lips only inches away._

" _You know nothing." Snape said fiercely as he looked at her. He was not fighting to get out of her grip, but he was not liking the idea of Bellatrix knowing more than she was supposed to. He had underestimated her. Great mistake of him._

" _I know more than you think I know.. But don't worry.. I won't talk.. now.." Bellatrix said as she began kissing him softly. Snape grabbed her waist to bring her closer to him and deepened the kiss. _

_A/N:_

_One more down.. who knows how much to go.._

_Well, I've always liked Bella/Snape pairing.. I think there's a lot of tension between them, always fighting and provoking each other.. but again, I could be wrong.. Only J.K Rowling knows the truth I guess.. but in this fic, since I'm the author I can operate the way I want.. So I like them together.. As for Tonks, who I think it's not getting much participation in the fic, since she's well, sleeping, don't think she won't be involved, cause she will. _

_I like reviews.._

_Paris BYK _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four:_

One week passed since Lupin's visit to Snape. He had been barely sleeping at all, staying in St. Mungo's hospital of Maladies and Injuries all nights long, just staring at her, hoping she will wake up and smile at him, he loved how she used to smile at him.

" How is she?" Molly Weasley asked him when he exitted the room. He wasn't sure what to answer, Creptius disease wasn't something one could describe or sense any kind of improvements.

" She's.. asleep." Lupin answered simply. Molly began crying again, and this time, no Fleur, no Arthur around, he comforted her himself. He knew how fond she was of Tonks by the moment she tried to get her to basically live with the Weasleys in hope that Bill would marry her instead of Fleur. He wanted her to do so, but secretetly, deep down, he would collapse if he ever saw her with Bill at the altar. He couldn't have her, but he couldn't watch her with anybody else.

" Remus.. why is it, really, that you don't want to be with her? Don't you like her?" Molly began asking. Lupin had feared it. Being alone with Molly Weasley would definetely lead to thousands of questions involving his feelings, feelings he intended not to reveal.

" I've told her, and I'm telling you, even though you heard me that time.. I don't deserve her.. she's supposed to be with someone much younger, richer, and safer than me. I can't guarantee none of those and I want her to be happy with someone she deserves.. not an old werewolf.." Lupin said bitterly.

" But Remus.. Love doesn't care about wealth, or age, or danger.. it just.. want's to be with that significant other.. And Tonks.. she's neither a child, nor a helpless woman. She's an auror, she can defend herself and she's very good at it.." Molly insisted one more time.

" I know she can defend herself.. I also know she doesn't care wether I've got no pennies in my pockets or that I'm nearly ten years older than her.." Remus began.

" So? You can't tell me you don't love her cause I've seen you look at her! When we were at the order, with Sirius, everybody.. you two seemed to get along so well.. and something happened and then you were cold to each other.. well.. you were cold to her mainly.." Molly said in hope that he would tell her more to fulfil the story.

" I kissed her." Lupin said ashamed, not only he had blushed, but the tone he had used was the one that reflected when someone did something he shouldn't have done.

" And why is that so bad!" Molly asked confused. She was sure kissing was not bad in her book.

" Because I'm a.." Lupin began but Molly interrupted him abruptly and ragely.

" A WEREWOLF! I KNOW!" Molly yelled that part, forgetting that they were still in the hospital. A couple of nurses shut her up and shot her nasty looks, which meant that she should shut up, and so she lowered her voice. " Just because you've got that tiny problem, doesn't mean you've got to close your possibility of finding happiness.." Molly said in a much politer tone now.

" I'm going to hurt her.." Lupin said worried.

" No you won't. Not if you take precautions. But answer me an honest question.. do you love her?" Molly asked eagerly to know that answer. Remus Lupin had never showed his true feelings before, he had never told anybody how he felt about anybody as well.

" I do.. I love her very much.. I need her with me.. I'm losing my mind.. I'm afraid I've become dependent on her.. her smile.. her scent.. I need her but I'm afraid I might hurt her.. and I don't want to.. she's so fragile and precious.." Lupin talked as if he was a monster and Tonks a little fairy. Molly looked at his eyes and clearly saw the expression of a man in love, no matter how he acted towards the beloved one.

" Don't worry.. she'll wake up.. I know she will, she's really strong you know, don't reject her.." Molly said as she and Lupin began talking about Tonks'es childhood, one Molly was very well informed about.

Meanwhile, Tonks was having the most beautiful, perfect dream she could possibly ask for. There she was, sitting on the shinning green grass, resting her head on someone's bare chest. She opened her eyes and felt the warm touch of fingers sliding through her hair, which was bubblegum pink, the breeze striking on her cheeks. She looked at her surroundings and saw nothing but trees, birds, flowers. She possed her hand on the thing that was supporting her head and felt the warm skin contact her own fingers. She turned around and saw Remus Lupin staring at her, smiling, still playing with a couple of strands of her hair.

She looked at him unbelieving, realized soon enough he was shirtless. She was going to ask about it, but she concentrated so much in looking at his chest that she forgot to speak. It was toned, muscled and firm, she felt it that way when she started passing her fingers up and down of it, touching it, feeling every curve. Then she noticed a couple of scars, her eyes widened as she tried to explore them as well.

" Don't.. they're when.. when Fenyr attacked me.. I.. I understand if you feel disg-" But Remus didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Tonks had put one finger on his mouth to shut him up, and with her other hand she smoothly and carefully touched the scars. Then she glanced at him, and for a minute she felt him glancing back at her with a smile. She approached him even more and kissed him slowly. Lupin put his hands around her waist and kissed her back with the same intensity, as they went on, they deepened the kiss and were begining to explore each other mouths with their tongues.

Back at the hospital, Lupin who had not moved an inch from Tonks'es side, noticed she was smiling widely and her hair, begining to gain the gum pink he secretely adored.

A/N:

First of all thank you very much to all reviewers it really motivates the author to go on.. I'm sorry again for grammar mistakes I don't have a beta I tried to correct the most myself but it gets kinda tiring you know..

I also wanted to know if there's a Tonks/Lupin community or something here at fanfiction.. same with Bella/Snape though I get the feeling I'm the only one who wants them together lol...

Done.. There isn't much I want to say except that I just love the couple Tonks and Lupin make.. This fic is getting to its end.. so keep checking and reviewing..

Paris BYK


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five:_

_Severus Snape was something different. He had such talent for potions that it even amazed himself. He had managed to come up with an antidote for Creptius in not even two weeks. Usually an antidote, or a potion, took months and months of preparing and boiling, but he, Severus Snape, had done it in no more than one week and 4 days. He couldn't deny he was proud._

" _Congratulations.. traitor." Bellatrix said from a corner behind of him._

" _Well thank you, Bella.. how are you doing today?" Snape asked sarcastically as he kept an eye on his antidote potion._

" _So, you're saving Nymphadora then.." Bellatrix Lestrange summed up. Deep inside of her, she was expecting him to trick Lupin and keep the watch and the antidote to himself._

" _Apparently.." Snape said as if it didn't matter. _

" _How did you do it?" Bellatrix asked. Snape was perplexed, he wasn't sure what she was talking about. _

" _Well, I mixed a couple of herbs I knew had medical effects, then, I added some dust from the grave of.." But Snape was quickly cut off. _

" _Not the potion you idiot! How did you manage to look as if you had killed Dumbledore!" Bellatrix asked in desperation. She had no patience for speaking tricks._

" _Well dear Bella, that's because I did kill him." Snape said emphasising the word " did". _

" _No you didn't.. how many times I've got to tell you? I'm further than you.. you can't trick me.." Bellatrix said in a dangerous tone that made Snape consider the situation. He left the cauldron and began walking towards the woman._

" _Fine. I guess I can't hide it from your inner eye, Bella." Snape said sarcastically as he remembered his former coleague, Sybil Trelawney. _

" _Good. Speak up." Bellatrix said as she locked her eyes on his. _

" _I never left Dumbledore's side. When I told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, yes, I was eager to serve him, but when he appeared to be dead and I found a place at Howgarts, let's just say that my eagerness to serve the fainted Dark Lord had evaporated. I found a better, solid job at the school, I found interesting new magic things to try on, and of course the guarantee that nothing could ever happen to me. Then Voldemort resurrected out of nothing and Dumbledore and I had a chat.. He said I should pretend to work on his side as a spy at Howgarts, when I was really, working as a spy of the Dark Lord under Dumbledore's commands. With plenty of hard work of occlumency, I was able to shut my thoughts and keep myself safe playing side by side with god and the devil. When Draco had to finish Dumbledore, and your sister Narcissa came requesting my help, I seized the moment to prove myself to the Dark Lord, because, wether I'd told you or not, he was indeed pressing me to prove my loyalty. So, I told Dumbledore about Draco's plan and we arranged everything. He clonned himself perfectly, made an endurable, trustworthy copy. He was supposed to be back from who knows where with Potter, who was under his invisible cloak so we had no trouble at that, Dumbledore dissapparated and brought his perfect copy, who by the way, fooled more than a couple of death eaters with his elocuency, and I killed it. After that, everybody thought he had died and buried him. Now, he's hidden somewhere, planning how to find the remaning horcruxes, which I figure you know nothing about, and when he does our dark lord will be dead and gone forever. The end."_

_Said Snape trying to catch any rests of saliva in his mouth. Bellatrx Lestrange was simply shocked. She couldn't believe what she had listened. Snape had actually betrayed Voldemort, and not just that, he had actually confessed it to her. Was he believing she wouldn't talk? Or was he sure the Dark Lord would not believe her?_

" _I'm sure you're wondering by now, if wether I trust you not to talk, or I trust Voldemort's judgement wether to believe you or not.." Said Snape letting her know she was thinking so loud that it need the easiest work of legimency to know what she was thinking._

" _You betrayed him.. I knew it. You're not trustworthy Severus.. I knew you couldn't kill your precious Dumbledore.. you owed him too much.." Bellatrix spoke slowly, showing hurt in her words._

" _Oh come on, don't tell me you're actually hurt? Like you didn't see it coming.. besides, we never really liked each other very much, now you can trust I'll be killed.. Isn't that what you wanted, dear Bella?" Snape said as he went back to his cauldron and began passing the contents of it in small bottles. _

" _No.. It's not." She murmured, hoping he wouldn't pick up what she had just said._

" _Really? Who's the one doing tricks now.." Snape said as he finished the bottles and stored them in one cupboard he had. That mausoleum had become his home, so he had everything he needed. _

" _Go away Severus.. Finish your things and take off.. Find Dumbledore.. Harry Potter.. Join Lupin but go away.." Bellatrix said very clear and loud this time. Snape was confused._

" _What? Oh.. this is a trap so you can track me and whoever I go with and hunt us down or something? Want to prove to Voldemort just how useful you are? Don't worry, I think that with the information I just gave you, you'll do it.." Snape said as he turned around and began writing the ingredients he had used in his potions book. _

" _I won't talk." Bellatrix said determined only to cause Snape a sudden laugh._

" _Come on Bella, you don't fool anybody with that sudden desire of playing good angel.. I know you'll talk and don't worry, I'm not afraid of dying.." Snape said once again concentrated in his work._

" _I WON'T TALK I SAID! I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD!" Bellatrix snapped and without realizing, her powers had been so unleashed that they stroke Snape against the wall and had him paralyzed there. _

" _And why is that?" Snape asked casually, without losing his temper or changing his voice's tone._

" _Because I.. I don't want you dead and that's it! You need no reasons.. After you finish your business, follow my advice and join your people.." Bellatrix said desperately._

" _My people? Bella I don't have people on my side right now.. they all think I've murdered Dumbledore, and I can't tell them what I've just told you." Snape said sincerely as he seized the moment Bellatrix had calmed down to release himself from the paralyzing spell._

" _Then.. then why did you tell me? I don't know.. what you expect me to do?" Bellatrix asked confused._

" _Tell Voldemort.. Be his pet.. his favourite.. that's what you want.. well I got it for you dear.." Snape said in such a way that it seemed sarcasm, but Bellatrix knew he was being very direct._

" _I don't want that.. anymore." Bellatrix added the last part because, it was obvious that at a point in her life she had indeed wanted that more than anything._

" _How come?" Snaped asked curiously._

" _I just don't okay!" Bellatrix snapped. She seemed in no wish of giving any explanations._

" _You've always been so.. elocuent.." Snape said smirking._

" _And you've always been such a cold, unreadable, without feelings, stone!" Bellatrix responded bluntly._

" _Can't correct you in that one.. I am cold.. unreadable.." Snape began saying as they both were getting closer to one another._

" _Take care of yourself.. please." Bellatrix said so seriously, that Snape had no doubts about it. _

" _I will.. You take care of this for me.." Snape said as he handed her his golden watch his his initials on it._

" _How did you get it? I thought Lupin had it.." Bellatrix asked as she took the watch in her hands._

" _Let's just say he's never been quite skillful when it comes to-" Snape was interrupted._

" _Stealing?" Bellatrix asked with a smile._

" _Well.. I prefer taking back what belongs to yourself.." Snape said as he took the bottles of antidote, his book, and a couple of things he valued._

" _He'll find out.. you have to find Dumbledore." Bellatrix said worried._

" _He'll find me.. at the right timing of course.. take care.." Snape said calmly._

" _You more than anybody." Bellatrix said to him as she leaned and softly kissed his lips._

" _I'll be back for it you know.. so don't sell it." Snape teased as he dissapparated out of the mausoleum._

" _That'll be the last thing I'd do.. Severus." Bellatrix said as she kept the watch close to her, thinking that maybe it could close her up with somebody she loved. _

_A/N:_

_Pure Snape and Bella here.. This fic has given me an extraordinary idea for a sequel.. so wait, there's still much more of me.. lol_

_Paris BYK_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

It had been more than two weeks that Nymphadora Tonks rested peacefully. Molly Weasley and the army of children she had raised, never left her side not even once. Kingsley and Moody were now and then rounding St.Mungo's hospital for Maladies and Injuries, hoping that all of the sudden the auror would respond. Molly had tried with all her effort, which was admirable, to make Lupin have some deserved rest, but he kept refusing to leave. He couldn't leave her, he was useless he had to admit that, but leaving her was not something on his mind at the moment.

" Oh please darling.. if you would just listen.." Molly insisted, Arthur and Bill served as back ups.

" I don't care. I know I'm tired, I know I can't help her, but there's no way I'm leaving her not for a second." Remus Lupin said in a dark kind of way. Both Molly and Arthur recognized a little of madness inside of him.

" We'll take her of her.. there's no question in there.." Bill tried to comfort the werewolf but all he did was alarm him more.

" She doesn't need to be taken care of because I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Remus snapped. It had been the first time he had shown himself so annoyed and angry. All of the Weasleys decided not to push any further and left the room bitterly. Seconds after, Lupin realized just how rude he had been.

" Personally I never thought a girl could get to you that much.." A dark voice said in a mocking tone. Remus turned around and saw a shadowy figure emerging from the curtains of Tonks room.

" It took you more than two weeks to appear. What the hell were you doing? Killing somebody else?" Remus said without thinking that Severus Snape was his last chance of recovering Tonks.

" There's definitely some rage in your tone.. may I ask why? Oh.. forget about it.. I see why. But it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer.. Especially with the one carrying the antidote to your woman.." Snape said in the same mocking tone he had used before.

" I'm sorry Severus." Remus said bitterly. He looked at Tonks while he let his hair cover his brown eyes.

" Oh please don't make this a soup opera.. Sadly for me and a couple of friends, Nymphadora's time is not now." Snape said as he handed the werewolf two bottles with a purple content. " One today, the other one tomorrow night." He said as he prepared himself to dissapparate but was interrupted by a very confused Remus Lupin.

" Wait your watch.." He said as he put his hand in his pocket but was terribly shocked when he felt nothing in it.

" Too slow.. of both thinking and acting. I got it myself, I've learned not to expect anything nice from anybody.. you should follow my line.. now I've got to go.. Don't want to be surrounded and brutally attacked by your pals." Snape said.

" But.. why would you help me if you already got what you wanted?" Remus asked confused.

" Don't push your luck.. or do you want me to take those antidotes back? I could do that.." Snape said threateningly.

" I.. thank you." Remus said only to cause Snape's sudden smirking.

" No.. you own me now. You better remember this.." Snape said as he finally dissapparated from the room leaving only Remus, Tonks and two bottles of antidote in his hands. He rushed towards Tonks side and kept one bottle on his pocket, the other one he opened very quickly. He emptied the purple liquid inside of the woman's throat and waited expectantly.

" Well.. Please wake up.. please, please.." Lupin murmured while he waited. After a couple of minutes her eyes were indeed opened. She looked rather confused, as if she was looking for something familiar to hold on to. And she found it.

" Remus..? What.. My head is spinning.." Tonks said softly without noticing the sudden glow in Lupin's eyes.

" Oh thanks god! I thought you were going to.. and.. then… you didn't and.." Remus tried to put the words in order but apparently didn't succeed. Without thinking it twice, he rushed to her side and hugged her tightly but watching not to hurt her. Her eyes suddenly widened when she felt his grip, his strong arms holding her.

" Please.. don't do this.." Tonks said as she escaped his grasp. Her eyes revealed days of several crying and suffering for something she could never have. His eyes, never stopped shinning.

" Tonks.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you suffer like this.. that I made you linger all this time without giving you any signs of returning what you gave me. What you currently give me. You may not remember this, but you've been asleep, sick, for nearly two weeks and a half.. and.. mainly because of me." Remus began talking but was interrupted.

" I see.. why you say it's your fault again?" Tonks asked still confused and kind of dizzy.

" Because.. I made you suffer like hell and because of that you were vulnerable to get Creptius.. I.. I feel so responsible I can't believe how I got that far.. I've spoke without my heart.. I.. I lied to you, mentally saying to myself that it was for your own sake but it wasn't because I hurt you so much that I almost kill you.. and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you in here.. Probably I'd have to join you.." He said nearly as a confession. Tonks was slowly starting to understand.

" You kissed me.." Tonks said avoiding his look.

" I did.." Remus supported the truth.

" I've been dreaming all this time… Wish you hadn't woken me.." Tonks said honestly, which broke Lupin's heart.

" Tonks.. I… I need you." Remus said staring at the floor. He couldn't bare to see her eyes when he said that. " I.. I need you with me.. here. I'm sorry it took me a while to finally say it but.. my fear of losing you.. of hurting you.. I've realized I can't control all that. I've realized that it's better to be close to you, to try to keep you safe with me, teach you how to handle me in those days.. I just can't leave you.. It's too painful both for me and you.. I thought I'd hurt you physically but I didn't count that I could also do it emotionally… Please say something.." Lupin was beginning to get desperate since he wasn't receiving any sort of response out of the woman he loved the most.

" You already know what I think." Tonks said seriously. " Now it's up to you to keep that promise." She added as she blushed.

" What promise? Oh.. that one." He said as he slowly approached to her again. He took her chin in his hand and brought it closer to his lips. They looked at each other for seconds before joining in a soft kiss. Seconds after there was no longer a soft kiss, they were both desperately grasping for air.

" Okay.. Guess I'll be back later.." Ron Weasley said as he closed the door immediately. His face was so red that it took only seconds for everybody to figure something was going on inside of Tonks room.

" Come on, move." Hermione said as she practically dragged the redhead out of the way. Everybody entered the room and saw Lupin and Tonks kissing passionately.

" They're so sweet.." Hermione said in a sweet little tone.

" Oh come on.." Ron said still blushing.

" Okay.. Let's discuss the future nicknames.. No Nymphy, no Dorah, no Phador.." Tonks began saying causing everybody to roar with laughter.

" Fine I'll remember that.. And you remember not to call me Wolfie, doggy, boy.." Remus said grinning.

" Not Wolfie? I liked Wolfie…" Tonks said putting up her best puppy eyes.

" Fine you can call me Wolfie.. not in public please.." Lupin said as he kissed her again and smiled. For the first time, something felt right in his life and he intended to keep it that way.

The end

A/N:

This fic has reached its ending. But don't panic Tonks/Remus fans, even if it's up to me to continue with this pairing and even if the world is threatened with the Armageddon while I'm writing, I will have a sequel soon! Thanks to everybody for reviewing and correcting and encouraging me.. there'll be more.

Pairs BYK


End file.
